DESCRIPTION: (From principal investigator's abstract) This project aims to 1) specify the information needs of 5th and 6th grade children and their educators for HIV infection and AIDS prevention; 2) produce a prototype interactive multimedia system on HIV infection and AIDS prevention for children and their educators; and 3) test effectiveness of the interactive multimedia system. Steps to achieve these aims include 1) needs assessment review with a focus group comprised of teachers, parents, students, and education specialists; 2) AIDS prevention curriculum review; 3) instructional design development; 4) creation of script and storyboard; 5) creation of computer program; and 6) a pretest of the system to assess the potential for widespread use. Phase I products will be an annotated bibliography of AIDS prevention curricula, a Phase I storyboard and script, a Hypercard program, and a feasibility report on interactive video for children and their educators. Together, these products will provide evidence of the appropriateness of the technology for further development of Phase II. A phase II product would be targeted for use by schools and by public agencies providing services to children.